


Leave Ghost Sense and Common Sense At The Door

by icyowl97



Category: Danny Phantom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, M/M, and surprisingly not ghosts, surprise ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyowl97/pseuds/icyowl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Fenton's ghost portal is destroyed, Danny needs to finds a new ghost portal. And according to the Infi-map, the nearest working portal is in a town called Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Ghost Sense and Common Sense At The Door

It was a total accident, but Danny still blamed Tucker. He knew it wasn't exactly fair, but still....

"I'm serious, guys! How was I supposed to know that trying to use the ghost portal to charge my MP3 would cause the entire thing to blow up?!" Tucker was still clutching the blackened remains of the MP3 to his chest. 

"Well, you still shouldn't have done it!" Danny shot back. 

"Guys, quit arguing!" Sam said, shoving Danny back and glaring at Tucker. "Right now, we have bigger problems. Namely, a full Fenton Thermos, and no place to put it."

"You're right." Danny said, running a hand through his hair. "We also need to return the Infi-map to Frostbite and-"

"That's it, guys!" Sam said, pulling the Infi-map out of Danny's backpack. "The Infi-map can show us portal's, right?"

"Right, but we need a permanent one." Danny said. "We need a permanent solution."

"I know, but hear me out." Sam spread the map out, and despite their reservations about this plan, Danny and Tucker leaned over to look at it. 

"We can try and see if there's another permanent portal." Sam said, running her fingers along the map until she found one. "Ah ha, I thought so!" She said, jabbing her finger at the map.

"Wait, there's another portal?" Tucker said, surprised. 

Danny peered at the map, his eyes scanning the paper until he found the spot that Sam was talking about. "The portal is in... Hey, wait a minute, where's Night Vale?"

~Night Vale~

"Carlos, are you sure this is a good idea?" Rochelle asked nervously as she watched her boss finish twisting in the last bolt. "I mean, you just got back from the strange other desert world. Are you sure it's a good idea to build a portal too it?"

Carlos stepped back and pushed his goggles up to his forehead. "I don't know if it's a good idea, Rochelle, but I do know it's something I have to do. I mean, there is so much more science to be done over there!"

"But Carlos, you just got back. You've only been here two days, and you're already planning to go back?" Rochelle was a bit frustrated. But she knew what to say to get Carlos to listen. "Carlos, what about Cecil?"

Carlos froze. "Um.... What about him?"

"What if you get stuck over there again? You just got back, and Cecil even took off a few days so that you two could spend it together. He's not doing radio for the net few days- You shouldn't be doing science."

Carlos struggled for a minute, trying to think of a retort, but then he just sighed. "Fine, I won't go. But we've come so far, and... Can we please just switch it on? Please?"

Well, Rochelle couldn't deny him that. They'd spent the last few days building this portal, and to be totally honest, she wanted to see if it would work too. She nodded. "Alright, let's do it." She said, and they both pulled their goggles down. 

"Care to do the honors?" Carlos said, holding out the two cords to her. "After all, you did do most of the work on this."

"That I did." Rochelle said, and she took the cords from him. "Alright, this is it. Three.... Two.... One.... Zero." She didn't really need to do the count down, but certainly did make it seem way more dramatic awesome when she finally brought the cords together. 

There was a brilliant flash of light, and then all the lights in the lab went out, followed swiftly by all the lights in the city.

There was silence in the lab for a couple minutes before Carlos's phone rang. 

He looked over at Rochelle out of habit (he couldn't see her face, but he was pretty sure she was nodding) and then answered. "Hel-"

Cecil cut him off. "Carlos, are you doing science right now? After you told me you wouldn't be doing science for at least a month?" 

As Carlos tried to explain what was going to his boyfriend ("Technically, it was Rochelle."), Rochelle went in search of the flashlight, and after finding it, ducked inside the portal. That should have worked, so she was wondering if maybe they'd forgotten to actually turn it on.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just did a Danny Phantom and WTNV marathon? 
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
